thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar15Updates
March 31st, 2015 *Stuff You Like Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Groans *The Nostalgia Critic: NC & AVGN - TMNT 2014 *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Pilot Episode *One Hit Wonderland: Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65 *Rap Critic Reviews: FourFive Seconds by Kanye, Rihanna & Paul McCartney? *What We Had to Watch: Pokemon 3 *Mattimation (show): Top 10 Movie Openings *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Forbidden Planet *Infomercialism: Why I'm NOT Using the Jelly Maker Wrong *Toons These Days: Top 5 Episodes *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 9 & 10 (Re-post) *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 6 - Vampire Killer March 30th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Crimson #1 *The Nostalgia Critic: Critic and Nerd: TMNT 2014 Review Preview *Needs More Gay: The Birdcage *Infomercialism: Jelly Maker *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - I, Robot *Renegade Cut: Darth Vader *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Three *Comic Book Issues: The Flash (1990) The Trickster *Best for a Buck: Mark of the Ninja *Ask Lovecraft: Cryptids March 29th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Trans4mers with The Nostalgia Critic *Ross's Game Dungeon: Super Cult Tycoon *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Sneak King *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Do You Believe? *Plus Points: Ep. 5 - Wisdom *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Steam Sales *Vangelus Reviews: Transformers Combiner Wars Overview March 28th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Two Legs and No Soul *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics of the Month (March 2015) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Homefront *Ross's Game Dungeon: Top 25 Anticipated Games! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Get Hard & Home *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae *Game Den: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 2 *Bennett The Sage: Nuts and Bolts - Ninja Resurrection *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Golden Axe III *Word Funk: More Gay Stuff March 27th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride Part 1 *Leftover Culture: Checking out the ToeJam and Earl Games *Projector: Home (2015)/Suite Francaise *The Count Jackula Show: It Follows *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Insurgent & The Gunman *Screen Crashers: Supernatural *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Turkish Superman *Guru Larry: Argos Aliens *Ask Lovecraft: Inadequacy March 26th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Marmaduke *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti: Street Dogs *What We Had to Watch: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Mud2MMO: NES-stalgia, a Retrogaming Revisit *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 8 *Sursum Ursa: Natural talent vs. deliberate practice *Lucky Six Short Films: The Mothman Chronicles *Weekly Manga Recap: Terra Formers *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Worst Birthday Ever March 25th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Miami Connection *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers RPM *Renegade Cut: Perfect Blue *Specials: Making of NC - The Haunted Mansion *MikeJ: KFC Burrito Review *Shark Movies: Shark Talk (Deleted Scenes) *Anifile: BFT - goku nd freeza becum frinds *Comic Book Issues: My Geeky Goodies March 2015 Unboxing *Ask Lovecraft: Metallica March 24th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Plot to Frozen 2 *The Yomarz Show: Caged Bird *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Blake's 7 - Time Squad *Guru Reviews: Battlefield Hardline *Third Party Controller: FootJob - The Ultimate Indie Movie *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 7 & 8 (Re-post) *Dudley Dtoons: Doodley Draws He-Man and Rainbow Dash *Battle Geek Plus (show): Blast Radius March 23rd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Big Bang Presents #3: Protoplasman *Infomercialism: Is Flora Buttery Better? *The Director: State of Gaming Episode 2 - Five Nights at Freddy's *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Two *Rocked Reviews (show): Scott Weiland and The Wildabouts - Blaster *Ask Lovecraft: Self Promotion *Lucky Six Short Films: My Last Yoo-hoo March 22nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Godzilla 2014 Pros 'n Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Gunman *Demo Reel: Dark Knight Begins Extras *Plus Points: Ep. 4 - Psalms *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ultimate Video Game Buttracing March 21st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Goin' Up to the Phallus in the Sky *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Insurgent *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Body Parts *Game Den: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 1 *Bennett The Sage: Nuts and Bolts - Inuyasha *Rerez: Next Game Dave 007 - Virtual Boy *Word Funk: Stone Cold Batman March 20th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Turkish Batman *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Daredevil *MikeJ: Responding to YouTube Comments Ep. 2 *Thumb Wars: Nintendo Goes Mobile *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Guest *iRawss: ExxWhy - Genderswapped Avengers, Extra Thoughts *Rerez: Next Game Dave 006 - Wii Sports *Ask Lovecraft: Cat Safety *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lupe Fiasco's Tetsuo and Youth March 19th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Air Buddies *Stuff You Like: Webcomics *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune (film) *Sibling Rivalry: Cinderella *Calluna: Pax East Indie Game Showcase *Screen Crashers: Charlie & the Chocolate Factory *Rerez: Next Game Dave 005 - The Mediator *Weekly Manga Recap: Annaliese Christman *Lucky Six Short Films: Exclusive Danger 5 Season 2 Interview w/Sean James Murphy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda 2 March 18th, 2015 *Cinemadonna: A League of Their Own *Renegade Cut: El Topo *iRawss: ExxWhy: If The Avengers were Genderswapped *MMO Grinder: Dragon Nest *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Little Caesars Bacon Wrapped Crust Pizza *Sketches: The Wisest Video Ever Made *Year Five: The Uncanny Valley Bloopers *Rerez: Next Game Dave 004 - Bubbles Arcade *Ask Lovecraft: Booze March 17th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Daredevil *Needs More Gay: Virtual Sexuality *Projector: Shaun the Sheep Movie/Trash *Rerez: Next Game Dave 003 - Gamer Fuel *Comic Book Issues: Justice League United *Toons These Days: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (with Conroy) *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 5-6 (Re-post) *Third Party Controller: Enter the Miiverse *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout (Conclusion) *Lucky Six Short Films: She's Gone *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Flaming Dragon Punch March 16th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mr. T and the T-Force #3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Cinderella *The Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, The Chimes of Big Ben & A. B. and C. *Rerez: Next Game Dave 002 - Final Fantasy *Animerica: 25 The Hard Way, Week One *Rocked Reviews (show): AWOLNATION - Run *Gaming Wildlife (show): A Song of Storms and Swords *Best for a Buck: Dustforce *Ask Lovecraft: Robots March 15th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Planes: Fire & Rescue *The Good Hook: Coach Tyranny *Infomercialism: Your Ultimate Chopper Recipes *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: The Last Airbender *Frothy Pint of Metal: Turbowolf *Rerez: Next Game Dave 001 - Initialize *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout (Acts 0 and 2) *Plus Points: Ep. 3 - Prophets *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Amiibo Craze March 14th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - A Dime Bag of Grampa *Specials: Doug and Rob on More Ghostbuster Films *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - Day of the Dove *Rerez: After - Another World/Heart of Darkness *Rocked Reviews (show): Future Leaders of the World - Reveal *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 10 *Bennett The Sage: Nuts and Bolts - MD Geist Commentary *Word Funk: The Streets Know I'm Real *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Run All Night & Cinderella March 13th, 2015 *Infomercialism: Fizz Saver *Rap Critic Reviews: I Don't F*** With You by Big Sean ft. E-40 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): ABC Goes to Disneyland! *The Count Jackula Show: Proxy *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Dark *Googledegook: Ep. #18 - I SUPPORT ULETO *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 3-4 (Re-post) *Ask Lovecraft: Hemingway March 12th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Sharknado 2 *Mud2MMO: WoT Personal Missions *Brad Tries: The Speedway McRib *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *Rocked Reviews (show): Cancer Bats - Searching for Zero *Sursum Ursa: How to Vlog (or: On Camera, Everyone Can See Your Laundry) *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 7 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 83 - Sub-Mariner Hates Us All *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Eidolon Draft *Specials: Doug and Uncle Yo Read Slashfic March 11th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th: A Nude Beginning *Renegade Cut: Citizen Kane *Blood Splattered Cinema: City of the Living Dead *Shark Jumping: The Newsroom *Linkara: Riffs - Dating Dos and Don'ts *What Went Right?: Pinwheel and Primitive Nickelodeon *Anifile: BFT - Half Life: An Extoronary Tale *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Not What He Seems *Ask Lovecraft: Alpha and Omega March 10th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why is Nothing Original Anymore? *The Yomarz Show: Minisode - Toilet Tycoon *Third Party Controller: Hotline Miami - Wrong House *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Otherland *Leftover Culture: Resident Evil Gaiden (Game Boy Color) Review *Brad Jones: Wizard World Indianapolis: The Cinema Snob Panel *Dudley Dtoons: Doodley Draws - Young Doggy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Video Game Promo March 9th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Jazz #3 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: Bridge to Terabithia *Ross's Game Dungeon: Quarantine *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Chappie *Rerez: Game Boy Camera *Cover By Cover: Phantom, Requiem for the Phantom *Gaming Wildlife (show): Black and Blue or White and Gold? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Old Fashioned *Googledegook: Ep. #17 - THE NEW YORK TIMES PURPOSE *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 Preview Disc *Ask Lovecraft: Documentaries *Word Funk: Precarious Jam March 8th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Maleficent *Specials: Doug and Rob on the Secret of NIMH Remake *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Maps to the Stars, Everly, Serena, and The Salvation *Plus Points: Ep. 2 - Laws *Rerez: Sumo Gamer Review! *Demo Reel: Wreck-It Ralph Extras & Lost in Translation Extras March 7th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Toronto Mancave Caper *Infomercialism: Top 15 Funniest Things at Tring Museum *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: Batman & Robin *Rerez: Darkman (NES) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - The Quality of Life *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Saving Avengers Assemble? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Chappie, Unfinished Business, and The Second Best Eotic Marigold Hotel *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 9 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Advanced Mode *Bennett The Sage: The Sage is on Patreon! March 6th, 2015 *Smarty: Farewell Video *Shameful Sequels: X-Men The Last Stand *Projector: The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel/It Follows *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Sabrina the Teenage Witch Goes to Disney World! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: America 3000 *Lucky Six Short Films: Taylor Swift - Blank Space - Starbucks Parody *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Mr. Jones *Rocked Album Review: Sons of Texas – Baptized In The Rio Grande *Googledegook: Ep #16 - TIME MACHINE FOR PRESIDENT! *Ask Lovecraft: Scientific Progress *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Episode #17 - People Keep Talking by Hoodie Allen March 5th, 2015 *Lucky Six Short Films: Unfinished Business Review *Stuff You Like: Enchanted *Screen Shots: Batman: Assault on Arkham *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Clone Wars - Grevious & Deserter *Brad Tries: Brad Tries White Castle Veggie Sliders *Demo Reel: Blue Patches Extras & Blair Witch Hangover Extras *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Extras *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Shaq-Fu March 4th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The House By the Cemetery *The AngryJoeShow: The Order: 1886 Angry Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Chopping Mall *ThatGuy Riffs: Superman *Demo Reel: Rachel and Malcolm Auditions *Anifile: BFT - Aeris Ghost Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Family Honour March 3rd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Haunted Mansion *One Hit Wonderland: Word Up! by Cameo *Toons These Days: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Demo Reel: Transformers (The Lost Episode) *Video Game Confessions: Felicia *Rerez: Arcade Block 3 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Kirby & Harold *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Parts 10-11 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Bonus Stage March 2nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Star Wars #1 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman & Robin - Hilariocity Review *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - Jurassic Park *Rocked Reviews (show): Regretting the Past: Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water *Video Game Confessions: Blanka *Cover By Cover: Death Note *Best for a Buck: No Time to Explain *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Zenimax Were 100% Honest with Us *Googledegook: Ep. #15 - HE TOOK MY NAME AND THE HARVEST *Ask Lovecraft: CGI Monsters *Word Funk: Tears in Rain March 1st, 2015 *Infomercialism: Ultimate Chopper *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Hercules *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: Mamma Mia! *Rerez: Before: Pokemon/Smart Ball *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction *Plus Points Ep. 1 - Narratives Category:Content Category:Updates